


Aesthetically Pleasing

by tuesday



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Explicit Sexual Content, Intercrural Sex, Iron Man Suit Kink, Masturbation, Other, Smut, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:03:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: The first time, it was a little bit because he was drunk and a lot because Tony Stark did what he wanted.  It was a whole thing.  He'd built his brand around it.  Right now, what he wanted was very, very simple.  A man had needs.  The suit was right there.  It was vaguely person-shaped, and he'd designed the thing to be aesthetically pleasing.  Tony was very pleased, aesthetically speaking.And hey, it was probably safer than drunken spot welding, which was what he'd been planning on doing before his dick took an interest in proceedings.





	Aesthetically Pleasing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Penknife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penknife/gifts).



> Thank you to ictus for acting as a second set of eyes!

The first time, it was a little bit because he was drunk and a lot because Tony Stark did what he wanted. It was a whole thing. He'd built his brand around it. Right now, what he wanted was very, very simple. A man had needs. The suit was right there. It was vaguely person-shaped, and he'd designed the thing to be aesthetically pleasing. Tony was very pleased, aesthetically speaking.

And hey, it was probably safer than drunken spot welding, which was what he'd been planning on doing before his dick took an interest in proceedings.

"Hey, J," Tony said as he tried to figure out the logistics of _how_ he was doing this now that he'd decided he was going to. He palmed at himself through the front of his jeans. "How would you feel about—"

"No."

"You don't even know what I was going to ask."

"I know exactly what you were going to ask, sir, and the answer is still a most emphatic no."

"That's fair." Tony hummed. "Would you at least mind bending it over the workbench?"

"This is demeaning and beneath my abilities," JARVIS said, which meant he was going to do it. He walked the armor over, then locked it in position.

"While you're at it, form a loose clasp with the gauntlet. Little more circular. Hand a little lower? There, perfect. Put those thighs a little closer together." Tony directed JARVIS through positioning the armor as he dug through a drawer for lubricant. He eyed the ass of the armor and entertained some thoughts for next time, because of course there was going to be a next time. "That's good."

"If that's all," JARVIS said in the tone of someone who was going to insist that that had damn well better be all.

"Yeah, you're off the clock," Tony said. "Watch, don't watch, but I've got it from here."

He popped the button of his jeans and pulled down the zipper, hands a little clumsy. This was definitely a better choice than welding. He got his jeans and underwear around his ankles before flipping up the cap of the lubricant, then went to town drizzling it all over his hand and his dick, then the armor. He couldn't decide which he wanted more, to fuck its thighs or its hand, so he thought—why not both?

He started with the gauntlet. The metal was cold against the head of his dick, and he didn't know if he liked it, but honestly, how often did one get a handjob from a robot? And okay, yeah, Tony was doing all the work, but he'd done all the work to make it in the first place, too, and that was something he could change for next time. He could slap together a rudimentary program to get the armor to jerk him off at some point when he wasn't drunk and horny and could test it on something other than his dick.

Tony pushed in slowly, and it was weird, but it was also wet and provided some much needed pressure. He used the fingers, stayed away from the top and the palm where the repulsor was. He wasn't concerned about it going off—if he were, he'd never have stuck his dick anywhere near it—so much as about catching the delicate skin on a hard edge. The hand had no give to it, but maybe that was part of the appeal? Tony reached his own hand over and caressed the back of the armor, trailed it down over its ass. Yeah, that was doing it for him. This thing was a masterpiece. There was room for improvement—there was always room for improvement—but this was nice. It was good. His body wanted to shrink away from the cold, but in a way, that just added an extra layer to it, kept it from being over too fast.

"You and I," Tony told the armor, fondling the metal happily, "are going to do great things together."

Tony pulled out and moved over, grabbing the lubricant to re-wet the thighs. It had dripped down the legs, a small puddle of it forming on the floor. His foot slid in it for an instant before he caught himself, sprawled half over the armor. He couldn't help picturing what it would have been like if he'd fallen all the way and cracked his head open on the concrete workshop floor. Pepper would have found him with his dick out, lubricant everywhere, and his armor very obviously posed for fucking it. It still wouldn't be the weirdest thing she'd ever caught him doing. He pressed his heated face against the cool metal of the armor's back, failing to stifle his giggling fit. He dropped a kiss against the upper plating.

"Thanks for the save, buddy," Tony said. He patted its hip. He stayed where he was for a moment, until he was steadier, if not steady, then straightened. He kept his foot out of the puddle this time, and rubbed his erection, not discouraged in the least by his near miss, against the armor's legs. "Ready to help me out with something else?"

Tony nudged his dick into the channel its thighs formed. He groaned and put his hands on either side of its hips. "Yeah, you are."

Fucking the armor's thighs was also weird, but it was even better. The cold, hard metal gripped him from either side. It was tight, almost too tight, even with the lubricant. JARVIS and Tony had judged it just right. This was the sort of teamwork Tony could really get behind.

There was no mistaking the armor for a human, but it was beautiful, and look—Tony was kind of a narcissist, okay? It was in his file and everything. Tony Stark: grade A narcissist. And like this, hands on the red he so often wore, gaze fixed on the bent form before him, he could almost pretend that someone was in the armor, and that someone was him. What sort of narcissist would he be if he hadn't thought about fucking himself?

And oh, that thought was doing it for him from both sides. Trapped in the armor while someone used him, no friction of his own, unable to feel it, but knowing it was happening. But also—holding down someone powerful, capable, and intelligent, who was covered in the most advanced weaponry out there. The only way it was possible would be if they allowed it, wanted it just as much as he did.

"You like it, don't you?" Tony told the armor, spinning out the thought, the fantasy, further. "No, you love it. You want it so bad, don't you, honey? It's okay. I'm here. I'll take good care of you, give you just what you need."

Tony bent down and licked at a seam in the back, mouthed at a flat plane as he thrust into the pressure provided again and again. He ran his hands up and down the sides, appreciating the craftsmanship that had gone into it. He thought about what he was going to do to improve on it. Maybe it was strange that design and engineering were revving him up as much as the actual, physical stimulation and the ongoing thought of yes, doing all of this while he was trapped in there, but Tony had never made a claim to being normal.

"The things I'm going to do to you," Tony said.

Fuck. It was weird. Tony could not emphasize enough how weird it was. But it was so, so good, and getting better all the time.

When he finally came, all over the armor and the workbench, he was decided. The first time was a little bit because he was drunk. Every time thereafter? Tony Stark did what he wanted.

And he'd discovered that what he really, really wanted was to fuck Iron Man.


End file.
